In certain games participated by a plurality of players through a network, a chat function is provided for realizing communication between the players. Each player performs communication through the chat function and is thereby allowed to enjoy the game while feeling the presence of other players through the network. Presently employed chat functions include: transmitting and receiving text information inputted by a player; and acquiring, through a microphone, sound information concerning the utterance of a player and then transmitting and receiving the information.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a game system is constructed from a plurality of communication terminal devices transmitting and receiving information and thereby performing processing concerning a game participated by a plurality of players, wherein each of the communication terminal devices includes an environmental information acquisition part acquiring information concerning a surrounding environment; a communication data generating part, on the basis of the environmental information acquired by the environmental information acquisition part, generating communication data having a smaller data amount than the environmental information; a transmitting part transmitting the communication data generated by the communication data generating part; a receiving part receiving communication data transmitted by other communication terminal devices; an image generating part generating an image on the basis of the communication data received by the receiving part; and a display processing part performing processing of displaying the image generated by the image generating part, onto a display part in a manner of being related to a player participating in the game.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
This and other purposes, features, aspects, and effects of the present technique will become clearer from the following detailed description given with respect to the accompanying drawings.